The darkness is beneath
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Hunter was never a guy to express his feelings but he didn't realize how bad it was till three months Luckily he has Sebastian who's the sweetest guy in the world, but how is he even going to show him how much he cares when he's afraid to even kiss him? He knows Sebastian is understanding right now, but how about in the future? Will he stay or will he leave?


**The darkness is beneath**

It's not that he doesn't think Sebastian is attractive or not insanely hot, but he just can't bring himself to actually kiss Sebastian Smythe. Kissing him would make everything real, and he knows it sounds pretty pathetic and stupid, but he doesn't want it to be that real. At least not yet.

And after dating for three months with only a few small fights, they were getting somewhere but Hunter couldn't even begin form those three words that he knew he wanted to say so badly. And if kissing him was such a crime to Hunter, how could he bear to say those words? He was from the military for Christ's sake! How weak does he have to be to be too scared to kiss his boyfriend even privately?

What he doesn't get from all of this was why Sebastian kept on sticking around with him, that man was saint and he's stuck with some form of closeted but not closeted freak. He was out and proud at school and at home, but never in the public nor really in his mind. He always thought of how people would judge him if they found out and how it would drastically change his life if anyone else knew which wasn't fair for Sebastian, especially of how over-protective he could get.

He hated that about himself and the fact that Sebastian was totally cool with that, heck everything else about him, made him fall deeper in love with him. Sebastian shouldn't be used to not being able to kiss someone or not talk to another guy that could potentially make Hunter jealous, that was totally unfair but he couldn't help it. Sebastian was the best thing that happed to his stupid life and he'll darned if he let Sebastian think that they weren't serious, because they definitely are. Well, at least they were to Hunter.

Knowing Sebastian's fool hardy background and past from his roommates and seeing it firsthand himself, he felt almost bad for the man. Sebastian used to get laid every other week but after dating him, he hasn't kissed anyone for three months… Christ! Sebastian hasn't kissed anyone for three months!

He couldn't even begin to understand the determination Sebastian went through just to be with him. He remembered one lazy afternoon they were sitting under a large cherry blossom tree near the school Chapel when Hunter decided to challenge Sebastian.

_**A Memory**_

_Two boys sat under a cherry Blossom tree, one holding up a world history text book as his eyes skimmed through the words on the glossy page, and the other smirking at a text message he's received._

"_Oh my God Sebastian, you look so perverted with that look right now." Hunter laughed as he dropped his book to look up at his best friend. _

"_Hmmm?" Sebastian typed out a quick text in reply as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, looking at Hunter who was sprawled on the grass, "That was my seductive face."_

_Hunter laughed whole heartedly at his friend and patted his knee, "Practice makes perfect, love."_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes as he slid off the tree trunk and pushed his body down so he was laying on the grass next to Hunter, watching the wisps of cotton like clouds drift ahead. "Who were you texting to anyway?" Hunter managed to ask after a while as Sebastian sighed, placing his arm down as a pillow for his head._

"_Michael?" Hunter asked, turning to look at Sebastian who shot him a disgusted look, "God no," he sneered, "he was a needy freak who I sort of punched on the face. Multiple times."_

_Hunter bolted up, eyes wide with confusion, "Wait, what the fuck?"_

"_I didn't fuck him alright, " Sebastian rolled his eyes, "But let me tell you, I kneed his guts and punched him so hard he almost blacked out on the way to his apartment until I watched that pathetic creature crawl back to that slimy place."_

_Hunter shook his head, still slightly confused, "But why?" Sebastian held Hunter's hand as he pulled him back down, shaking his head slightly, "Look, when we were walking back, it turns out he was bi and was hitting on the girls on the street, asking me if I wanted to try to follow them to scare them. He was a fucking douche and really sleazy, you should have seen him Hunter. What a scum."_

_Sebastian shuddered as he closed his eyes, "So the next corner we turned, which just happened to be near his apartment, I smacked him so hard. He kind of deserved it I guess. I can't believe we still have those creeps in society."_

_Hunter winced in understanding as he blinked blearily at the sun, "I think it's justified. But who are you texting anyway?"_

"_Azakael." Sebastian grinned devilishly as he fished out his phone from his pocket, sliding the screen of a Samsung to unlock it as he flipped through his photo gallery. Hunter looked over to Sebastian's phone and grinned fondly at the shameless selfies him and Sebastian had taken together. He flipped through a few other pictures till he stopped at a picture of an incredibly handsome man. Like really, really hot. His cheekbones were sharp and his skin was flawless and his eyes were grey verging blue. And fuck is he like really jealous right now?_

"_Oh you think he's hot as well, do you?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows cheekily at Hunter who flushed as he frowned deeply, "he has a pretty body and face okay. Jeez."_

_Sebastian gave a knowing look at Hunter, the faint start of a smirk gracing his lips as Hunter fixed a stern frown, "Straight guy can't say a guy is good looking? What kind of world do we live in?"_

_Sebastian shook his head, grinning, "not if they're drooling a little." Sebastian made a mock move to try to wipe away the non-existent spit as Hunter's eyes widened, "oh god, really?!"_

_Sebastian laughed even harder as he shook his head, "you're so fucking gay Hunter!"_

_Hunter huffed as he turned the other side in mock anger. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he slowly touched the other boy's arm, "Sorry Hunter." He singed as Hunter smiled softly to himself._

_After a while of Sebastian tracing patterns on his arm Hunter turned around to face Sebastian, their face inches away. "What if I dare you to not get laid or kiss anyone, for let's say, a month. Could you do it?" Hunter smirked as he looked at Sebastian, stroking his imaginary beard, seemingly deep in thought, "What's the price?"_

_Hunter hummed, thinking of one suitable as he looked at Sebastian with challenging eyes, "Thoughts?" he asked._

"_How about a kiss?" Sebastian flirted, eyes batting shamelessly at Hunter who wiggled slightly uncomfortable with the idea, "Um, naah. How about $50?" Hunter stuttered as he blinked away to avoid looking at Sebastian._

"_We'll see…" Sebastian smiled at Hunter as he got up from his sleeping position, offering a hand to pull his friend up, "If I can't do it, I'm giving _you _$50. Deal?"_

_Hunter laughed as he shook his friend's hand, "That's a deal, Smythe."_

…_._

_Long Story short, Hunter walked away with $50 by the end of the week. _

_**End of Memory**_

Amidst his own memories, Hunter was startled away by a gentle hand touching his shoulder, "ready to go sweetheart?" Sebastian smirked as he offered a hand.

Hunter takes it gratefully shoving Sebastian playfully as they walk towards the door.

"Your coat!" Hunter tisked as he ran back in the room to get Sebastian's coat, shaking his head fondly at Sebastian's scandalized look, "How could I forget the coat?" he groaned.

Hunter rolled his eyes as he helped put Sebastian's coat on, "You're Sebastian. Nothing else could be said or expected."

"Rude." Sebastian pouted as he kissed Hunter's cheek slightly, making Hunter blush.

Before he further embarrassed himself, Hunter motioned towards the hallway, "Party?"

Sebastian nodded as they made their way down the staircase, hands clasped tightly around each other as they hummed their own separate tunes. As they reached the parking lot, Sebastian quickly removed their hands and it was also now that Hunter realized how normal this was for Sebastian. Outside home, or outside school, no hand holding. That was Hunter's deal when they first started dating. He didn't realize how hurtful those words were until after their dating; The way that Sebastian always had to be cautious so they wouldn't be too men holding hands in the public.

Hunter almost grabbed Sebastian's hand back to kiss him and just not _care _about what people think. He has a boyfriend, so what?

As he reached out his hand to take his boyfriend's a sniggering bunch of high schoolers, no doubt from Keaton Public School, were walking by. He quickly stuffed his hand in his pocket and breathed out a sigh at the cool air, in relief or shame, he just didn't know.

"You okay?" Sebastian asks, smiling slightly as they approached Sebastian's sleek, black Impala.

Hunter shook his head and offers a smile of his own instead, "just a bit cold."

"Okay. Better get in the car then, I'll turn on the heater." As Sebastian was about to pull open the car door, Hunter reached for it faster and pulled it open for Sebastian without thinking. Thank God for his unintentional manners because Sebastian's cheeks seem to be tinted red from the gesture, "thank you?"

"Don't act all surprised." Hunter rolled his eyes as he jogged towards the other side of the car to get in.

"Can't blame me." Sebastian laughed as Hunter slammed the door shut after him and pulled out of the parking lot.

In his mind, Hunter was smiling slightly, proud of himself in a way. He knew it wasn't a big step, but it was something, and damn right did it make him feel good.

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Two fics in two days! And just for your imagination or whatever, I see Azakael as Colton Haynes. Anyway, continue? Please leave a review :3**


End file.
